His Mask Slips
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Post Dead Air And The Radio Being Turned Off On Tony. There Is an Injury , Some Rum And A Friend OR Relationship With Penelope Garcia From Criminal Minds AS Well
1. Chapter 1

His Mask Slips: Tony and Penelope Garcia, post the events of Dead Air and what should have happened to Ziva and McGee. Penelope is there to provide moral and emotional support and love. Have had this idea since the weekend and am just now getting it on paper. Kind of crossover but not sure just yet.

Tony walked into his apartment and tossed his gear bag in the corner of the living room. He looked at the bandage on his left elbow from where it had been cut after a fall chasing a suspect. Ducky had cleaned it with something that had burned like hell at the time and thrown in three stitches for good measure. He unbuttoned the shirt he had worn to work to reveal an olive green tank top underneath and tossed it in the corner as well. One of his favorite Ralph Lauren casual but dressy shirts and now it was ruined pretty much. He sighed and opened his bottle of Captain Morgan Spiced Rum and poured himself a glass with some ice. Then he took a swallow and sat back on the couch slowly with no intention of moving anytime soon.

Footsteps entered the doorway a few minutes later:

"I'm shitty company right now Gibbs but thanks for coming by."

Penelope Garcia walked over closer to him. "So you had one of those days hmm angelfish? Looks like a bad one since you're indulging in the Captain on a Wednesday."

He replied "Pen, I don't want to be nasty with you. I want to drink this and then fall asleep eventually and try and forget."

She said "Good thing I am used to your grumpy butt self then isn't it Tony? I am not going anywhere. Did you eat before you opened the bottle?"

He sighed. "No, meant to order something but well I didn't."

She touched his face. "What am I going to do with you? I'll call for a pizza for you for later after you shut down for a while."

Tony moved a little on his couch and drank more rum. "My friend who introduced me to this once would never have done well it doesn't matter."

Penelope said "Let me get you a pillow and blanket. Then you get some rest. I am sure that cut on your arm is sore and well maybe your heart is as well. "

Penelope found him a blanket that he liked and one of his pillows and placed it under his head gently. "Rest now."

He took one more drink. "Ok but I may want more rum later."

She nodded. "All right."

She went over and picked up his shirt off the floor and looked at the bloodstain on the left back of the sleeve. She could get that out with a little soaking. She sighed then, obviously he was upset about a lot more than a ruined shirt. He hadn't wanted to see Gibbs so something had happened at work. Well then she would ask the source after she ordered his pizza for him the way he liked it. He was like Derek sometimes, when he hurt he tried to put a wall up and he sometimes cracked a little in the process of doing it.

Penelope called Luigi's and ordered Tony's usual plus a small veggie pizza for herself and some salad. Then she moved around the apartment looking to see if he had any laundry he needed done while he was resting. She found a few things in his room and loaded his basket for the washing machine in the back of the apartment.

Then she picked up her cell phone and called Gibbs to find out what had happened to hurt him this way.

Gibbs answered even though the number was unfamiliar. "Yeah it's Gibbs."

She replied "Hi it's Penelope Garcia. I was wondering if you could tell me what upset Tony so much today that he was working on getting shit faced with some rum earlier tonight."

Gibbs sighed. "He fell chasing a suspect and took a chunk out of his left elbow. Got a couple stitches and a note from Ducky to take a day off. But I also know that a few weeks before when the team was working a case the radio was turned off on him. He was getting voice samples from some people in a gated residential community that were in a homegrown militia group for us to match with a suspect."

Penelope said "I remember he had a sore throat and lost his voice for a few days after that was over. I made him tea and honey for it. If someone turned the radio off on him, could that have put him in danger?"

Gibbs exhaled. "Yes it could have. I am going to find out what happened and why. He will talk about it with you when he's ready. For now he is lucky that you're there. He needs a friend right now. "

She said "I am here for him. I hope whoever was responsible for hurting him like that answers to someone for what they did."

Gibbs replied "I am going to make damn sure they do Penelope."

She hung up and thanked him then went to start on Tony's laundry.

Meanwhile Gibbs said "I will be down with Abby for a little while. I want those reports from the homegrown militia case on my desk when I get back."

Ziva said "That case was closed weeks ago Gibbs."

He replied "Agent David, when I give you an order as team leader you follow it. Understood?"

She blinked. "Yes Gibbs."

McGee was already going through his desk for his report for Gibbs and not saying anything.

Abby's lab: Gibbs said "Pull me the voice recordings from when Tony was on that militia case a few weeks ago Abby."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is something hinky or just bothering your gut?"

He said "Little of both right now, need something confirmed."

She started the recordings and Gibbs heard Tony talking and doing a steady stream of his Yabba Yabba. Then he said "Abs, on that disc notice how it goes quiet for a while and then you hear Tony again about what an hour or so later? Why would that happen?"

Abby looked at him. "Someone had to turn the radio off. That is the only possible reason for Tony's voice to be gone and then start back up an hour later. Oh Gibbs, no someone didn't do that to Tony did they? He could have been in trouble and nobody would have heard him call for help."

Gibbs said "Can I play that upstairs?"

Abby replied "Sure it will play on any computer or CD player. "

Gibbs kissed her head near her cheek. "Thanks Abs, you're the best."

She smiled as he left. Then wondered what was about to happen with the disc. Oh well back to work checking a tire track.

Gibbs dialed Vance on his cell phone. "Leon I have a problem that has to do with Dinozzo, McGee and David. I'll bring the evidence up to your office and then we need to talk."

Vance said "Thought Dinozzo went home early."

Gibbs replied "He did and I don't need him here right now, not for this."

Vance said "All right see you in a few minutes."

Gibbs went up to the Directors Office with the CD Abby had given him from evidence. He went in and said "There is something you need to hear or not hear Leon. Got a CD player?"

Vance nodded. "In the corner, let me get it." He brought the player over to the opposite side of his desk then.

Gibbs said "Remember that militia group case where Dinozzo lost his voice?"

Vance nodded. "Sure I do, he had half the women in the building giving him cough drops and hard candy for a few days why?"

Gibbs said "Just listen and tell me if you hear what I do." He played the CD and Tony was heard talking for a while and then it went quiet before it was picked up later.

Vance said "Why the gap in that recording Gibbs?"

He replied "Someone turned the radio off Leon, that is Abby's best and only explanation and it makes me sick. Dinozzo could have been hurt or worse and nobody would have heard he was in trouble."

Leon's eyes went hard for a moment. "Get McGee and David's asses up here now. Do you know that the FBI, and Homeland would love to have Tony? Wouldn't blame him if he leaves right now after this. I'll write him a letter of recommendation myself. He can't trust them to have his back in the field and that is just bullshit Gibbs."

Gibbs said "I am going to get the other two members of my team while you cool down Director."

Vance replied "I'm pissed Gibbs, this was clear dereliction of duty for one thing and they put one of my agents lives in jeopardy. " He took a deep breath.

Gibbs went to the top of the stairs and whistled. "McGee, David up here now. Bring the files on the militia group now."

McGee swallowed. "He is pissed Ziva, and we are both in trouble."

She replied "Man up. We will see what this is all about soon enough."

They went up the stairs with the folders in their hands and into the Directors Office.

Vance said "Have a seat both of you, I have something here that you will find interesting. "He pushed play on the CD player.

Ziva said "Do we not get enough of Tony's voice when he is here working and out in the field? "

Gibbs looked at her. "So you find it annoying to listen to Tony talk do you Ziva?"

She said "His movie references and his smart donkey comments never get on your nerves Gibbs?"

He said "its ass Ziva and no because underneath it all Tony gets his job done. You could have placed him in danger with that little stunt you pulled. Your partner was without radio contact for an hour. What if he had been hurt or in trouble. You wouldn't have known would you?"

McGee's face went pale. "I am sorry boss. We just thought it would be funny. "

Vance said "You thought this was funny? Well then let's see how funny you find repeating FLETC Agent McGee from the bottom up. I want your weapon and badge. You are now a probationary agent again until I decide otherwise. After you take a weeks' vacation to think about how you can possibly regain Agent Dinozzo's trust if he even stays here on this team."  
" As for you Agent David, you are going to also repeat FLETC from the bottom up. I also want you to think about counter terrorism because that is where you are going after you finish training. You will have no contact with Agent Dinozzo during any of that or after hours. If I find out you do you will be going back to Tel Aviv on the first plane, have I made myself clear?"

She said "Fine, the class clown got his ego bruised and now I must pay. I will do this training and whatever."

Gibbs said "Get out of my face Ziva unless you want knocked on your ass."

The door banged as she left the room. McGee said "It was her idea. She turned the radio off boss, I didn't want to do it."

Gibbs sighed. "And to think he went to Somalia to rescue her ass and she does this? Think about who is the more loyal partner McGee and how you can repair the damage you did to him. "

Vance said "You're dismissed Agent McGee." He left the office too.

Gibbs looked at Vance "Ok what do I do to fix this? I may have lost one of the best agents I have ever worked with because of this. I didn't have his six when he has always had mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony picked at the slice of pizza in the box in front of him and put it back down. "I'm not hungry right now, maybe later."

Penelope said "I don't want you to waste away sweet pea."  
He replied "I won't." "There's just too much in my head right now swirling around for me. I can't believe that they would hate my voice that much to turn the radio off on me in the middle of a case. I know I have played jokes on them and maybe my movie references are irritating but that's just a front. That's what I do at work and I still get the rest of the job done. I have pulled an all-nighter plenty of times fixing their mistakes."

She rubbed his arm gently. "I am sorry Tony, I wish I could make it better for you."

He smiled a little. "You're here and you're listening. That helps a lot. I don't even know who to trust anymore. When we are out in the field you need to think that your partner will have your six. It helps us stay safe. That's gone for me. I can't be looking over my shoulder and wonder if someone is going to be there with me or ignore me."

He took a bite of a slice of pizza slowly. "I know I am pretty much unloading on you right now and you would probably like to talk about other things."

She said "Tony I told you when we met each other years ago that I would always be here and always listen. That hasn't changed. I hope you weigh all the options and angles before you make a decision. Also you should talk to Gibbs and see what will happen to them. "

Tony nodded. "I will before I do anything but I do need to tell him I am taking the day off tomorrow. So I will call him right now."

He dialed Gibbs cell phone then. Gibbs answered "Yeah Gibbs."

He said "I think I am going to take that day tomorrow. I know I usually ride the desk when I have stitches but I don't know if my head will be in the game for it."

Gibbs replied "Ok, when you're good come in. There may be a few changes around the bullpen when you do. "

Tony said "All right, you and I need to have a talk and I would rather do it face to face not over the phone. I need to do a little more thinking though."

Gibbs replied "Take your time I am here when you feel better."

Tony said "Thanks boss." He went back to eating for a little while.

"Can you stay tonight Pen? There's an old shirt of mine on the door of the closet if you didn't bring any stuff to sleep in. I need you to hug."

She smiled. "Then I am here and I have my go bag which always has my PJ's in it for emergencies."

Tony touched her face gently. "Thank you."

She replied "For what silly boy?"

He said "Being here, putting up with my stuff. I don't know if I deserve you in my life."

She kissed him on the lips gently. "I love you and that comes with the deal. "

He smiled. "I love you too. Probably should have said it sooner than now."

She looked at him. "You said it when it felt right angelfish. That's all that mattered."

He said "I think I need to go to bed and shut things off, do you want to come with me?"

She smiled. "I can do that. I think you need a hug or two right now."

He nodded. "That I do sunshine that I do."

Gibbs called Leon Vance then from his home. He said "Dinozzo is taking a day tomorrow for his elbow to heal. I think it would be best if Agent David is not in the building when he gets back. Or McGee for that matter. I don't know if he could walk in here and look at them and be able to work. I couldn't. I feel like this is my fault in some way. I should have found that recording sooner and dealt with this shit before now. Before they thought that they got away with it or it was just a joke."

Vance replied "What matters is what we do now to fix this. Tony is a damn good agent. Sure he may have a different method to working cases but he gets the job done. Fornell would make room for him at the FBI in a minute and so would Tom Morrow at Homeland if he wanted to get out of here for any reason."

Gibbs sighed. "I have two field agents that I need replacements for now Leon. If Dinozzo decides to go I will have to build my whole team again." "I don't blame him though, he was betrayed big time. I let him down, it was hard enough for him to trust me when he first came here from Baltimore. He has issues thanks to his father with that, then he let me in and what did I do when he was hurt, nothing. I dropped the ball."

Vance exhaled. "We both did, nobody in my agency should ever have to feel they can't trust a partner in the field. I am going to pull Dinozzo's file. I want to look it over and add a few things to it, like a nice letter or two of recommendation."

Gibbs said "Good Leon I will work on one of my own in case we need it and also how I am going to make this clusterfuck up to him. He could have had his own team in Rota a while back. Jenny offered it to him. He stayed because I was still recovering from injuries in an explosion. Then what did I do, I went to Mexico on him. I left him here and said "You'll do, and I threw him into the lion's den. The whole frog mess wouldn't have happened had I been a little more with it. I have disappointed Tony too many times and I hope he can forgive me."

Vance replied "He just needs to heal a little. We'll both help him and make it better. We owe him that. I want Abby to go over that disc again and make sure the gap is still there. Then I am going to talk to Eli David and Sec Nav and see where to go about Ziva. I don't know if she could be on another team when she can't listen to orders or watch her partners back even if it gets annoying for her. I don't even know if anyone will work with her when this gets out. Tony has a lot of friends here that aren't on your team. John Balboa for one." "She has just become one big Israeli headache and I will have to remove her."


	3. Chapter 3

The shower ran in the back of Tony's apartment. He had decided to take one since Ducky said he could on the second day after they were in. Penelope wandered around gathering laundry to do and seeing what groceries he needed as well. Then there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it.

"Oh well hello Agent David. Tony is resting right now. "She stood in the doorway of the apartment.

Ziva said "If you tell him I am here I am sure he will speak to me."

Penelope replied "You are not wanted or welcome here Ziva. I think you need to leave before you get into trouble from someone. You don't want to make me angry sweetheart, it's a pretty dumb move."

Just then Agent Fornell came down the hallway. "Agent David, let's go before Ms. Garcia here presses charges for harassment against you, you are not supposed to be bothering Dinozzo at this time."

Ziva said "And you are doing this woman who looks like an overgrown rainbows bidding Agent Fornell? Fine I will leave but Tony and I are eventually going to talk even if she does not like it."

Fornell handed Penelope a brown paper bag he had in his hand. "Those are some brownies Emily and Diane made for Dinozzo. He likes them because they mix chocolate chip cookie dough in with them."

Penelope smiled. "I am sure they will help him feel a lot better, thanks T."

He replied "Don't mention it Penny. Now I will go and take out this trash for you." He said "Let's go Agent David unless you want cuffed."

She replied "Fine but everybody is being way overprotective of Tony once again."

Fornell whistled. "Hey not another word about Dinozzo in front of me. My team would take him in a heartbeat if he makes the decision to leave NCIS, so would the profilers so shut your mouth Ziva."

She glared at him and at Penelope. "This is not over."

Penelope smiled and thought lady you have no idea who you just pissed off. But your cyber world is going to know very soon. She went and closed Tony's door behind her again and then sat down on the couch. She opened one of her babies and started typing on it. There she was in Ziva's work computer. Hmm let's see now what about a little worm that made a loud piercing alarm go off every time she tried to type for starters. That would be a good beginning and fun in Tony's bullpen too or well maybe former one to make people laugh.

Then let's have the screen saver read I turned the radio off on Tony. In flashing letters. Like oh neon purple and blue...

Penelope chuckled to herself and shut her baby down. Good luck with getting that all to stop. McGee might be able to get it to stop if he was still her friend.

Then Tony came out in sweats and a T-shirt with Mighty Mouse on it. "Was someone here?"

She replied "I just took out some trash and Agent Fornell dropped off some brownies for you from Emily and Diane."

Tony smiled "That's nice. Emily wanted to be one of us for a while, not sure what she is into now. Liked watching Abby do forensics so maybe she will go into that."

Penelope smiled. "Emily is a sweet girl. She helped me shred some things that our office didn't need any more in my lair last summer. A lot of our paper files are digital except well Reid's."

Tony said "Gibbs would be that way in our office. Less computers the better for him."

Penelope smiled. "Well not everyone likes technology my sweet."

Tony replied "True." Then he heard his cell phone vibrate on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked at the screen before he put it back down. "Might have to get a new number."

She said "Let me see your phone, if that's Ziva I will fix it." She took his phone and pressed some buttons. "There angelfish problem solved."

He said "Do I want to ask what you did?"

She replied "I did a thing." Then she smiled

He nodded. "We'll discuss the thing later." "What about some tacos for dinner? I think I have your meat substitute here."

She smiled. "That sounds good as long as you put some extra guacamole on mine."

He smiled. "That I can definitely do lucky penny."

Then Tony's phone buzzed again . He blinked when he saw who it was. "Hello Director what can I do for you?"

Vance replied "I was just informed by HR that you have some unused time off coming that you may lose plus comp time. I am working on removing someone from the agency so how would you like to be on paid vacation or leave until that person goes back to Israel?"

Tony said "Sure I can do that even if I haven't made up my mind about staying at NCIS just yet. We know it has to be this way though because she would expect Gibbs to choose her . "

Vance replied "Well now I am choosing you Tony. What was done to you is wrong and it will never happen to anyone in my house again." "I'll file the paperwork and you get healed and back in the game . I've had three calls about you so if you decide to jump ship Homeland, the FBI white collar crime unit and the DEA are interested in welcoming you aboard."

Tony was quiet for a minute and then said "Well thank you sir I'm flattered that they are interested in me . I'm still thinking over my options."

Vance replied "I understand. But just know that you're wanted and valuable to NCIS."

Tony thanked him and hung up then went back to cooking dinner with Penelope.

She said "Ok what's on your mind? I can hear you thinking while you're dicing tomatoes for the tacos." 

He replied "Well I am on paid vacation until Ziva is gone. Also a few of the other alphabet agencies want me if I leave NCIS. Homeland and the FBI to name two. Director Vance is of course hoping I will stay there with them . I told him for now I would take the time off but I hadn't made any decisions yet. I want to do more thinking."

Penelope said "Well would you like a place to get away from things and do that? Rossi has a home in Little Creek and I think you'll find it healing. There is also an aging chocolate lab and shepherd mix named Mudgie on the property but he is a big sweetie."

Tony said "I think that sounds good. A few days away might do me some good. I can walk in the woods and whatever. "

Penelope smiled. "He also has an entertainment center where you can watch your movies and whatever as well. Plus there would be the added bonus of me there. I can work anywhere with internet access and my cell phone. "

Tony smiled. "Well then I like it more and more already. After you talk to Dave, we can start packing. "


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stood there looking at the place David Rossi called home and then at Penelope. "He calls this a log cabin?"

Penelope smiled. "Well it is his haven." "There is a Jacuzzi in the back as well."

He smiled. "You do know the way to my heart sunshine. I hope you will join me out there after we unpack first."

They opened the front door with the key Dave had given Penelope and went inside with their bags.

Tony said "That couch is bigger than Gibbs'. Stayed on it a few times to know."

Penelope nodded. "I'm sure you have. He seems like he would be protective of his team when they need it."

He replied "Yeah he can be. Has his papa bear side at times."

Tony said "Well this looks like a nice room. Gray and olive green, nice color combination. Someone decorates well."

Penelope smiled. "It has a comfy bed too, I used it once for a few nights. I was dealing with a breakup and Dave invited me out. Showed me how to drink 18 year old Scotch that weekend as well. I'm still a red wine girl at heart though."

Tony smiled. "Well then I hope you like sharing the room with me again. And that it has better memories this time."

She ran her hand over his arm. "It will angelfish because you are here."

He kissed her cheek. " How did I get so lucky?"

She smiled. "Same way I did."

Then he asked "Do you think I can fit with your team? Hotch seems like a good guy. I think it's time for me to move on and start fresh. I can't work with people who I can't trust."

Penelope said "Well when we get you healed, then you can make that decision. "

He said "Well thank you. I did tell Gibbs I would be cell phone free here and where I was. I didn't want anyone trying to talk to me just now from the team. I want my own time for a while and I am taking it."

She replied "Good, you are long overdue and you can get plenty of rest here. There are DVD's of all kinds of movies and a bunch of different books. Plus the Jacuzzi and outdoor shower in the back."

Then an aging chocolate Labrador retriever with some German shepherd in him came over and sniffed Tony's hand a little. "You must be Mudgie, I'm Tony."

The dog rubbed his head against Tony's hand a few times.

Tony smiled. "So you like your head and ears rubbed then, good to know puppy."

Penelope smiled. "He loves any love that he gets. Slept on the foot of the bed with me when I stayed here. He's a sweet dog. He could have gone to the kennel while we were here but I thought it would be ok."

Tony smiled. "It is, I can take him for walks and things or we can."

She was moving around connecting her laptop to Dave's Wi-Fi. "I have one of my babies in case the team needs help. There is another tech standing in for me but sometimes things happen on old cases that I found or know about. "

Tony smiled. "Well I wouldn't expect you to not be connected baby."

She said "This is your time."

He smiled. "I am going to change and head out back to the Jacuzzi for a bit. My back needs a soak, still isn't quite unkinked like I want it to be."

She touched his face. "I'll join you later with some nice wine."

He smiled. "Now that I like lucky penny."

Tony was out back in the aHH jacuzzi with his head leaned back and he had his eyes closed. He exhaled slowly and then heard footsteps approaching him .

Penelope said "Don't you look relaxed now ."

He smiled. "Working on it. I think my mind is made up about my future. I am going to talk to Hotch in a few days and see what I have to do to join your team as a profiler. Which means I also need to see Gibbs but that will wait until we are finished here."

Penelope touched his arm. "I know this hasn't been easy for you but just know that I have your back all the way in whatever choices you make."

He smiled "Thank you sunshine, that's all that matters to me right now not much more. I need to be with people that I can trust when I am out in the field to have my back , and not be looking over my shoulder wondering if someone will follow rules or not."

Penelope stepped into the jacuzzi after placing a bottle of red wine out on the marble ledge around it with two glasses. She sat down and exhaled. "This is so nice, we have total privacy out here and Mudgie walking the property in case we have visitors. Plus there is an alarm system too in the basement if someone were to come here uninvited."

Tony nodded. "Good but for now let's just enjoy each other." He kissed her gently. "I can make some pasta later for dinner, I know a meatless one or two that you might like. Say fettucini alfredo with some mushrooms in it."

She smiled. "That sounds very good angelfish. You are going to cook for me?"

He replied "I'm Italian that's what we do."


	5. dinner and after

Tony started working on some homemade Alfredo sauce for dinner for himself and Penelope. He mixed flour and a little butter in a small pan with some heavy cream and a little nutmeg sprinkled in. His grandma Dinozzo had taught him this way to make alfredo sauce and he had kept it in his head for years.

Penelope was sitting at the kitchen area bar watching him cook. Then he turned around and said "Pen do you want to chop some garlic for me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He said "It just has to be diced enough that it can blend with the sauce." "Looks like Dave has some spinach flavored homemade fettucine noodle here so I think I'll use those."

She replied. "Those are one of my favorites of his. He may have made them for us."

Tony smiled. "Then we owe him a thank you and some leftovers from this."

He heard his cell phone buzz on the kitchen counter and picked it up. "Dinozzo." "Well I'm still thinking about it. No not as long as Ziva is there. I have an offer for the FBI and Homeland wants an interview with me in a few days." "Think I am going to join the FBI though. Not sure I want to be patrolling airports like Ronald Reagan all the time."

"Well Director thank you for that but I need a fresh start. I was offered my own team by a previous administration in Rota and I turned it down. Being across the bullpen isn't enough distance. I have a week yet and then they want me to start next Monday morning. I get to be a profiler and maybe have a dog. Thank you for calling. You can fax me the paperwork to this number and I'll make it official."

He gave Dave's fax number. "There isn't anything I need in my old desk. Go ahead and strip it clean. Computer has already been tidied for the new agent who takes my place. Yes I know how. Well then have a nice day Director Vance, it was nice knowing you."

Tony hung up the phone and said "Well it's real. I am done with NCIS. Seems strange to hear myself saying that but it's time to go."

Penelope gave him a hug. "It's not easy to say goodbye to the familiar but you have me in your corner honey. As long as you need."

He smiled at her and switched the heat under his pasta sauce to simmer. Then he filled a pot with water and put some of the fettucine noodles in to boil. "Remind me to make Fornell some lasagna. I wouldn't have gotten in the door in your building without him."

She said "Yes you would have. Your file makes you an asset that any federal agency would kill to have. You just needed to believe in yourself and spread your wings and try."

He smiled. "Thank you sunshine. You always know what I need to hear."

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. Now I will make some salad to go with the pasta. I know the perfect one. How about a panzella salad with some of these nice tomatoes and this older ciabatta bread as a starter?"

Tony looked at her. "Are you are sure you aren't Italian? That is only one of my favorite appetizers besides the usual antipasto."

She smiled. "I know a few things remember? We have known each other for a while and been friends first before this new thing."

He nodded. "True, I am lucky we reconnected right now when I needed you most."

She started to dice tomatoes on a wooden board. "You will love this, I make it for a work lunch sometimes or just on a weekend for something to take to a party. JJ was addicted during her pregnancy with Henry. Well that and Cheetos." Penelope smiled.

Tony said "Well then I am in for a treat sweetheart. Thank you."

She looked at him. "For what?"

He replied "Just being you. You're amazing lucky penny."

Penelope kissed his cheek. "You say the sweetest things angelfish."

He smiled. "I try, with you it's easy."

A while later: Tony and Penelope curled up on Dave's couch and he had started a fire in the fireplace. Mudgie wandered over and rested his head on Penelope's lap.

Tony snapped a cell phone picture. "Think you'd like this as wallpaper for one of your babies?"

Penelope smiled "I love that, one needs a new picture thank you honey."

He said "I'll text it to your phone and then you can do your magic."

She smiled. "The team won't believe I own jeans."

He touched her hand. "You look perfect in denim, I would like seeing you in it more often actually."

She nodded. "Ok when it is the two of us I will wear it."

Authors Note: Panzella salad is a real thing and can be googled. I found it by searching crusty bread and tomato salad actually. Thought it would be nice with their pasta as an appetizer type thing.

Am finally getting the spark to write again after slacking for a while. Hope you like. It may be short but it was what my head gave me by just sitting down and typing something .


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later: Tony entered the bullpen dressed casually in some jeans and a gray Henley shirt and holding what looked like a German shepherd and Doberman mix by a leash. He said "Well I wanted to talk to you Gibbs before I make it official." "I am taking a job with the FBI. Six and I are going to be doing some drug sniffing work when I am not profiling. They wanted me to have her as soon as possible so we can get into a routine as dog and handler. She also has guard training which will come in handy at my new house in Quantico."

Gibbs nodded. "So you made up your mind then? You're ready, you've been for a while. They are lucky to have you over there Tony."

He nodded. "Best part is no suits. Can be as casual as I want in the field and when I profile so no more shield for me." "I have to see the director and hand in my badge and creds. I have new ones at home that the BAU made me."

Gibbs held out his hand. "You were and are one of the best young agents who ever worked under me. Now though you can be my friend if you want to be."  
Tony shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"You got me out of Baltimore and you helped make me who I am. Anything I've done I have gotten from you. Thank you Jethro."

He swallowed. "You're welcome and I am always here if you need anything. Just call."

Tony nodded. "I will, I still expect a cowboy steak once a month."

Gibbs laughed. "With extra crispy pan fried potatoes. You have a deal."

Then Tony went upstairs to the Directors Office with Six beside him.

He said "At ease six this will just be a minute or so."

Director Vance said "That is one impressive animal Agent Dinozzo. Been thinking of getting a guard dog for the family."

Tony said "Here is her breeder's number. They will have a litter of pure Dobie's in a few months. Six is a shepherd mix if you like they have a few of them now."

Vance said "Jackie has always wanted a German shepherd. Now that we are permanently here might just be a good early anniversary gift for her."

Tony smiled. "Sounds like a plan. They are also very protective of children in the house as well."

Leon nodded. "Then I will call and set an appointment with the kids to have a look at one."

He handed Tony some papers to sign and tony turned in his badge and gun.

He said "I will be keeping the shoulder holster for my off duty weapon, I bought that myself."

Vance nodded. "Good enough. You are going to be an asset to the FBI. I know because they are looking forward to you starting with them. Stop downstairs at Ms. Scuito's lab before you go. I believe she and Doctor Mallard have something for you as well as Palmer."

He said "All right sir I'll do that. By the way I am glad McGee is back with Gibbs again. He wasn't responsible for what happened. Looks like the new woman Walker is fitting in nicely too. If you need anything from me here is my new number. I'll come back and help if any of my old cases get questioned."

Vance nodded. "I will keep it on file. Thank you Tony."

He looked at him "For what sir?"

Leon said "Giving me a shot and letting me know you. I know it wasn't easy at first."

Tony shrugged. "Water under the bridge now. That time away made me be a better agent, helped me learn to think on my own more. And here I am. Onward and upward. "His hand petted six for a moment. "And I even made my first new FBI friend too. Can't start in a new world better than that can you?"

Vance smiled. "No you can't Tony." They shook hands and Tony walked out of his office with the dog by his side. "Come on girl you are going to meet Abby. You'll like her, she loves puppies. And a few other friends of mine too. "He pushed the button for the elevator and saw Ziva step off.

"What are you doing here?" Six snapped to attention.

He said "I was making my resignation official not that it's any of your business Ms. David."

"You and I have that in common. I am going back to Israel tomorrow. My father already has a mission lined up for me. Cuba I believe."

Tony shrugged. "Good luck, don't forget the suntan lotion. The sun can be intense when you haven't been there before. "

Six let out a low rumble then in Ziva's direction.

Tony said "Let's go girl, our elevator is here. We have some people to see downstairs."

The door shut after Tony and his dog stepped in.

Ziva stood there for a moment. She should have tried one last time. Maybe he would stay there if she had.

Tony leaned his head against the back of the elevator and pushed the button for Abby's lab.

He thought one last time then it will be behind me. He would still be friends with those who mattered. And yet find new ones too.

Three months later: Tony and Penelope walked into the Italian restaurant that he had picked for this get together with Gibbs, Palmer, Abby and Ducky. McGee was getting over the flu so he had had to cancel.

She said "Will they like me angelfish?" 

He said "They know you make me happy and that's all that matters. I want them to meet you and know who you are. Besides they know someone spoils six besides Abby when I need a last minute babysitter for her. "

Penelope smiled "Who wouldn't love that sweet puppy? She's a big mush ball when she's not working."

Tony held her hand. "Just like you are sweetheart." He kissed her cheek gently.

Gibbs approached and cleared his throat for a moment. "So you're Penelope?"

She smiled. "And you must be Gibbs. Just what I pictured. I feel like I know you from Tony."

He nodded. "Dinozzo didn't mention how beautiful you were."

She blushed a little. "And you are a charmer Agent Gibbs."

Tony smiled. "She's got scary computer skills so you want her as your friend."

Gibbs nodded. "Well then I hope she will be one of mine."

Then Ducky, Palmer and Abby walked in.

Abby saw Penelope and went over and hugged her. "Pen wow it is so good to see you. I had to miss our animal shelter day last month because of a case."

Penelope said "Wow Abby you too. I am still thinking about that cat Smoke if nobody else takes her."

Abby smiled. "She would be a good fit for you." 

Tony laughed softly. "Here I was worried about introducing you two and you have already met."

Abby said "I just didn't know Garcia was your Penelope Tony. Now that I do it makes me so happy."

Penelope smiled. "More like he is my Tony."


	7. smooth then bumpy

Penelope had Tony's hand after the dinner with his former team had ended. She smiled at him. "I think it went well don't you?"

"They all love you honey and I think they would hurt me if I screw this one up. Though I still want you to meet McGee. He was disappointed that he couldn't make it."

She smiled. "I know. Wait is his name Tim by any chance? I know of someone with that name who is a fairly good hacker. Not as good as me but well he can get the job done."

Tony nodded. "That would be him. He went to MIT and he's very good with a keyboard. Though not scary good like you my love."

She said "I think I am getting the double fudge cheesecake to go. I shouldn't but I feel the need for some chocolate."

" Get it , you earned it tonight .I know you were nervous about meeting my friends or well ours now."

She nodded. "A little. I need to tell you about something."

He held her hand. "That sounds serious, what."

"Before I met you there was a situation. I well looked into these files from a victims support group that I volunteer for and this guy approached me at a coffee shop saying he had problems with his laptop. Well I get that a lot so I thought nothing of it and helped him. He was very handsome like you are angelfish. He came on pretty strong but was smooth and said all the right things.. We went out for dinner one night and he turned out to be a cop that had gone bad. Of course this was discovered by my team after he shot me. Still have some scars on my stomach and my chest. His name was James Colby Baylor. He thought he had killed me in the first attack. When he didn't he came to the BAU to try and finish the job. And well sweet JJ took him out. She told me she didn't think twice because I mattered more alive to her than he did."

Tony saw that her eyes were damp. "Don't cry lucky penny."

She took a deep breath and said "It sneaks up on me sometimes when I don't think about it for a while."

"My other relationship was with a fellow tech named Kevin Lynch. He moved to another part of the bureau overseas and he was jealous of my friendship with Derek. There has been nobody until you."

He held her hand. "I am glad you told me. Nothing about it matters though had I known about you being shot I would have taken Baylor out myself."

She ran her hand up his arm. "I think the restaurant would like their booth back as comfortable as it is. And you need to pack for your flight to Chicago tomorrow. You and sweet Six have some work to do."

He kissed her cheek. "Yes I do. I am going to miss you while I'm away. I hope it's a short time but who knows. They want us to check out where an ecstasy supply is coming from and also some cocaine. Could be a big bust when we find those responsible."

She said "Be careful ok, I like having you in my world."

He smiled. "I like being there mi amor."

They left and headed to Tony's place

Three days later: The BAU bullpen. Derek had turned on ZNN and this announcement came over the screen. "There was an explosion at a suspected Chicago cocaine den earlier today. A federal agent was injured who had a drug sniffing dog by his side. The status of the agent's condition is not known at this time. He was unconscious when he was taken out for medical attention and the dog suffered minor burns to her left front paw."

Penelope dropped her coffee mug. "Tony's there. He was going to help Fornell and some DEA agents on this. The dog has to be Six. He is going to need me with him."

Hotch said "We're all going. Nobody hurts a member of my team without answering to me." "Wheels up in thirty minutes."

Derek walked over and touched Penelope's arm. "He's tough baby girl, you know he will be ok right?"

She said "He has to be. I am not accepting any other alternative. And we should call NCIS. His family there would want to know what happened. I need to get my go bag and my babies ready." She went to her lair quickly.

Rossi said "She's going to need all of us. So does Tony."

Prentiss nodded. "Let's start with what happened to cause the explosion. I'll start making calls."

Reid said "What if it was a trap? Someone wanted to hurt a federal agent and make a name for themselves. We've seen it before."

JJ sighed. "As much as I hate this we may need to have NCIS come aboard too. They know Tony's cases there and anyone who would hold a grudge. We need Gibbs here."

Hotch said "I'll call him now." He dialed the cell number he had for Gibbs and waited for an answer. "Hope he can pack quickly."

Then the phone was answered. "Yeah Gibbs."

"This is Aaron Hotchner. Tony was injured in an explosion in Chicago that was involved with a drug case he and six were assisting Fornell with. I need you with my team to help us figure out if anyone in his old cases would have done this for revenge."

Gibbs said "Let me inform my director and then I'm on my way. Someone wanted him out of commission but the question is why."

He hung up the phone and said "McGee pull me what we have on Tony's cases before he left. I have to go to Chicago, he was hurt. The profilers need me on this."

McGee pushed a few buttons on his computer and papers started printing.

"Boss Tony will be ok right?"

Gibbs said "I don't know Tim. He has a big supply of stubborn in his favor which counts for something."

A few hours later: the hospital in Chicago. Penelope had gone to Tony's room and sat at his side holding his hand. His face had bruises on it and his ribs were taped since he had cracked one from being thrown backwards. He still hadn't regained consciousness yet. She said "I'm here angelfish so if you want to open your eyes it would be a good thing."

He groaned and said "My head." Then he blinked. "What happened?"

She said "You were hurt in an explosion. Six was too but she is resting on her pillow in the corner."

He looked at her. "I don't have a dog."

"Honey you work with the FBI and you are a dog handler and profiler. It's ok. Let me get the doctor."

Penelope went out into the hall to tell someone he was awake.

"He doesn't know that he has a dog. He loves Six. Something isn't right."

Gibbs said "Maybe he got a knock on the head too, the doctors will figure it out."

Then the doctor who had treated Tony in the emergency room walked into see him. "Well Agent Dinozzo welcome back, you gave us a pretty good scare."

Tony said "Can you give me anything for this killer headache Doc?"

The doctor said "In a few minutes." He looked into Tony's eyes for a moment. "It looks like you suffered a concussion. That may explain why you are a little fuzzy."

Tony shrugged "Been knocked on the head plenty of times. Had this boss who liked head slaps as a form of affection."

The doctor said "Well let me get something to take the edge off for you and you just rest."

Tony nodded. "Don't have much else to do right now."

The doctor left to get Tony a mild painkiller for his headache and Gibbs walked into the room.

"Wow I must be bad off since you came here Gibbs."

"Your new team asked me to Tony."

He blinked. "Why, stuff happens this isn't a big deal."

Gibbs said "They think someone from when you were at NCIS may have set a trap to hurt you in that drug operation. Need me to go over your old cases and see who it could be."

Tony nodded. "Got ya. So I have a dog? Why didn't I know that?"

Penelope said "Your head hurts right now. It will be all right with time."

Tony laid back down and six came over and put her head down by his side. He rubbed her ears and she let out a low rumble.

"See you do know her. That's her favorite thing when she works hard."

He said "I know a lot of things hurt that didn't yesterday. I did a fricking number on myself this time."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later: Tony was allowed to be released from the hospital in Chicago and ordered back to Quantico in the care of Garcia.

Then they found it. A sound recording on the internet about him. "Agent Dinozzo, did you learn anything? You do not mess with a CIA asset or his handler and expect to have nothing happen. Be careful who you talk to or your next accident won't be as minor as this one was."

Tony listened and said "The only time I was even near the CIA was when Rene Benoit was still the frog. He's been dead for how many years now." His face went pale as his injured rib throbbed. "Trent Kort wouldn't be this obsessed still after all this time would he?"

Gibbs said "We will find out, you concentrate on healing."

Tony nodded. "I don't think anyone would get me at the office would they? Too many other agents with guns there."

"No but you and Penelope will be staying at my house in Little Creek until we check security at yours. I know six is good protection but so are Mudgie and Rico my new Belgian Malinois."

"Someone had better tell lucky penny so she can get some extra clothes and her lady things, plus her babies. She likes your cabin."

Dave nodded. "Good hopefully this will be just temporary until we tie a few tight knots around this Mr. Kort and his friends."

Tony pulled a casual button down shirt on in a pale yellow color. He added some jeans and stood up slowly. "I am so ready to go home. You can only take so many days of lime Jell-O shots and other strange colored mush before you miss real food. I could really go for some good pizza or a nice burger with fries and some sloppy cheese hanging off of it."

Prentiss walked in. "We will get you that on the way to the airport Tony. I get to be the first on guard detail for you and Pen."

"Do I really need that? Rossi's place has guard dogs and I will have Six plus the bureau has security. "

"That doesn't come from me, it comes from your friend the Secretary of The Navy Clayton Jarvis and from Agent Fornell. Do you really want to go against them?"

"No.", He sighed. "Just want to go home. I want to watch my dog run and play and get some sun outside. Plus maybe have a movie marathon too."

She smiled. "We'll get that done for you Tony. Come with me." He looked at the wheelchair. "Really?"

"Just until we get you in the elevator, then you can do what you want."

"Ok fine. I need a good shower. I feel like the disinfectant or whatever they use in here is glued to my skin."

Gibbs chuckled. "Now that's Dinozzo. He hates hospitals. Go home cowboy and when we get this wrapped I will have a cowboy steak for you with your name on it." "Can even bring your lady friend too, I might have some grilled stuffed peppers that she will appreciate. Abby showed me how to make them."

"Oh nice, with that creamed spinach you made last time and the crispy potatoes. I'm there. "

"Good I will let you know when." Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Go on you've got a plane to catch."

Tony nodded. "Yes I do and kind of home sweet home. I can't wait to get back there."

Penelope came down the hall with six on her leash. "Well then let's get you back home again. You'll feel much better once you get back to Quantico again."

Rossi said "Actually kitten the two of you are staying with me. So if you need to do any packing, Prentiss will help with that except for when Tony is in the office working."

She nodded. "All right as long as my angelfish is safe that's all that matters." "Do we know anymore yet?"

Hotch said "Here is an audio file to analyze, it is also going to Ms. Scuito at NCIS. We have someone in mind but we need it cleaned up and a definite match done."

"On it sir. For the record I don't like it when people play games with my friends or more and hurt them."

"Neither do I Ms. Garcia." Gibbs said.

"My you are just how Tony described but he didn't mention you were also his father figure. And so handsome." "My friends call me Penelope Agent Gibbs."

He smiled a little. "Jethro."

Then she headed out of the room with Tony, Emily and Six.

Gibbs said "Here is everything on le grenouille. Yes the original file was burned but Tony made his own copy for protection."

Rossi nodded. "Smart. He was trained well."

Gibbs shrugged. "Some people just have it. Wouldn't have taken him out of Baltimore if I didn't think he did. And he has proven me right."

"He has been an asset to us so far. Very quick to pick up profiling and dog handling. He has developed quite the bond with six since they have been together." Hotch commented.

Then Gibbs' cell phone buzzed. "Easy Tobias he's headed back there on a plane. Just got released from the hospital. He'll be sore for a while and need some rest but he's hanging in there. I was read in because they needed his old cases. May be Trent Kort but we are waiting on definite proof. Yes he agreed to guard detail for himself and Ms. Garcia and they are staying at David Rossi's home in Little Creek. No I didn't know his dog was a Rottweiler and Doberman mix. Well it keeps Tony safe. I'll talk to you soon." He clicked off the phone then.

"Fornell heard about Tony but not about him being released. They like each other and his daughter makes Tony chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter chips in them for comfort food sometimes. Emily is my god daughter and she's 14. They watch movies on weekends sometimes. Right now they have been on a Flintstones DVD kick I think." " It helps Tony unwind."

Reid said "Wasn't Diane Fornell married to you Agent Gibbs?"

"She was not her fault it didn't work, it was mine. She's happy now and we managed to be friends out of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later: Tony was at Rossi's with Penelope and he was resting on the couch near a nice crackling fire. He had tried to not take his painkillers but his back and ribs had been too sore. He had an olive green loose fitting button down shirt on and some older jeans of his that were looser than they had been a few months before.

She said "Do you feel like some macaroni and cheese for lunch angelfish?"

He replied "Sure that sounds good if you let me make a salad to go with it. I have some ideas for what to put in it."

She smiled. "I like it when you do ones with strawberries and green grapes."

"For you lucky penny that's what we will have."

Then his phone rang. "Dinozzo." "I'm ok, I would like to have my normal life back soon though Gibbs."

He replied "On the voice recording that was sent to you, we got a definite match to Trent Kort. Fornell is bringing him in in about a few hours. Hotchner and your new team are going to be here."

Tony nodded. "Well I'll leave it to you to break him, though I would like one shot at that face to wipe his smirk off."

Gibbs laughed a little. "You're in protective custody plus not up to full speed. But I will promise you this, if there is anything left, we will give you that shot. "

He replied "Thank you. I don't like someone keeping me from doing my job because he decided to hurt me. The frog died with Jenny and I don't know why he couldn't let him stay buried. Never should have been on that undercover op."

Gibbs said "Don't go there Tony. You followed orders and did what the Director asked of you. If that's on anyone it's me."

"You didn't know about her vendetta boss. There were things she didn't share with you or anyone."

He replied "Well Mr. Kort just arrived so duty calls. If we need you to come in we'll arrange that. There's enough here though to build a solid case."

Tony said "Be careful. It's never a good idea to make a snake mad, they tend to bite when provoked."

Then they hung up.

Penelope said "Ok what just happened, I know something did."

"The voice print matched to Trent Kort. Gibbs, Fornell and Hotch are taking charge of things. They will tell me if I'm needed. Said they have enough to build a case without me being there."

She nodded. "Why would he want to hurt you after all this time?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, I wasn't the one who killed Rene Benoit in the first place. That would have been out there. Even though I lost my Camaro because of him, it still doesn't justify murder."

She patted his arm. "Well maybe after today this will be over and you can have your life back again."

"I hope lucky penny." "Not that Rossi's home isn't comfortable, it's just not mine."


	10. epilogue

Well I think it might be time for me to wrap this one up and Tony and Penelope in here for now. There will be more of them down the line from me. Thanks for reading and to the person who suggested an epilogue in their review of His Mask Slips

One month later: Tony was buttoning the deep red shirt that he was going to wear for today's hearing. He slipped on a gray tie with a little red in it as well. No suit just a tie today. He was going to be at a different part of the FBI building for the morning than working with the profilers as usual. He took a deep breath and then felt Penelope come in and hug him.

"Hey sweets, it's going to be fine. All you need to do is just say what happened when you were hurt." "I know you hate it but it will be over very soon." She held her arms around him for a moment gently.

He smiled. "How did you know that was what I needed my lucky penny? You always remind me of what's good in my life when I need it most."

She kissed his cheek softly. "When you're done, you can come to my lair and see me ok? The team might have a surprise for you for lunch. I'm not allowed to say more."

He nodded. "Ok, well let's eat breakfast first so we can get moving. I don't want to be late for Fornell today."

She smiled. "I have some French toast casserole for you. I thought it would be nice and comforting for you today. I even put some extra blueberries in it."

"Good, I can indulge a little. I'm down a few. Who knew yoga with you and Krav Maga with JJ would help me with that."

They ate at the table together.

He said "You're wearing my favorite butterfly sweater today. It reminds me of the first day I met you. ""That and the blue streak in your hair. I knew you were going to be something in my life."

She smiled. "And here we are all these months later and so domestic."

"I know who would have thought."

Later that morning: Tony was taken to a room with Gibbs by his side. "Let's get this over with. I have work that I should be doing instead of wasting time on an old mess." He said.

Gibbs replied "Soon as you get done here you can get back to it cowboy. "

He nodded. "Good and then I won't have to think about any of this ever again."

They sat down at a table on one side with Hotch and Fornell beside them.

"Where's Kort? I would have thought he would have been here trying to smarm his way out of this somehow."

Then a woman in a designer dress walked in. "Gentleman I am sorry to inform you but the hearing is not going to happen today. Mr. Kort was unfortunately shanked last night in his federal holding cell. His carotid artery was severed and he bled out before the guards could get medical assistance and died."

Tony said "So it's over? Just like that. Never mind that I was injured and missed work because he decided to rig an explosion. Or well how about the fact that it was on ZNN and scared my girlfriend to death watching back here? But hey ding dong Kort is dead so my life is happy and all filled with fuzzy pandas or some shit."

The woman said "We do have a compensation check to offer you to replace a certain Camaro and also for any pain and suffering you endured. It is only good for sixty days from today."

Tony looked at the check and blinked. "Wow that is some serious cash. I think I feel a lot better. I know an animal rescue that needs some more kennel space for their dogs to run and I also know of a playground near my apartment that needs new basketball hoops. So sure I'll take this check but I am going to do some good with the spooks money besides maybe buying a toy or two for myself. Thank you."

She replied. "You're welcome Agent Dinozzo. On behalf of the CIA I would like to apologize for whatever emotional and physical stress you endured at the hands of Mr. Kort. I am Marissa Drummond the Agencies legal counsel."

"I would say it was a pleasure ma'am but I hope I never have to hear the letters CIA again. Now if you all will excuse me, I need more casual clothes and to get to work. It's been real."

"I'll see Emily this weekend Fornell."

"I may need a steak sometime soon Gibbs."

"And well Hotch, why don't we go talk about some people we can both help instead of someone who doesn't need any more of my energy today."


End file.
